The Young and the Lifeless
The Young and the Lifeless is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eighty-seventh case of the game. It is the thirty-first case of Pacific Bay and the first to take place in the Ivywood Hills district. Plot Previously, Chief Marquez moved the team to Ivywood Hills. Amy wanted to work again but the Chief told Amy to rest from all the events of the last case. Frank was instructed to give the player a tour to Ivywood, much to his disappointment. Frank obliged anyway and took the player to the iconic Ivywood sign. There, they found actress Felicia Steppingstone tied to the sign with slash wounds. Felicia's body was sent to Roxie for autopsy while Holly Hopper was interrogated for trespassing as they started the investigation. After enough investigation, the team found Tucker Smalls guilty for the murder. Initially denying involvement, Tucker admitted to the murder. He said that Felicia was yelling at him all the time, but the last straw for Tucker was when he got arrested and jailed, for drug possession, in which he said the drugs had belonged to Felicia. Enraged at Felicia for giving him a criminal record and ruining his dreams as a actor, Tucker chased Felicia to the Ivywood sign and slashed her to death. Judge Dante sentenced him to 20 years in jail. After the trial, Russell wanted to amend after becoming a suspect in the previous case. He then falsely arrested Abbi Absinthe for breaking in the theater and stealing a film reel. The player was not convinced by the arrest so they took Frank to investigate the theater once more, where they found Reggie Perez guilty of the crime. Russell then apologized to Abbi for his mistake. Chief Marquez found out about Russell's mistake and told him that the next time he made a major mistake, she would kick him out of the force. Russell said that he felt like coming back to his hometown would only bring trouble. He also took the time to state that he should become more of a humble person. Summary Victim *'Felicia Steppingstone' (slashed to death and tied to the Ivywood sign) Murder Weapon *'Razor Blade' Killer *'Tucker Smalls' Suspects C87HHopper.png|Holly Hopper C87RPerez.png|Reggie Perez C87AAbsinthe.png|Abbi Absinthe C87TSmalls.png|Tucker Smalls C87GSilver.png|Gary Silver Killer's Profile *The killer drinks protein shakes. *The killer drives a convertible. *The killer uses teeth whitener. *The killer wears a phone earpiece. *The killer has a chihuahua. Crime Scenes C87IvywoodSignA.png|Ivywood Sign C87IvywoodSignB.png|City Viewing Point C87TheaterA.png|Theater Entrance C87TheaterB.png|Ticket Booth C87PoolA.png|Pool Party C87PoolB.png|Pool Deck Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ivywood Sign. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Tire Track) *Examine Tire Track. (Result: Convertible; Attribute: The killer drives a convertible) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Sunglasses; New Suspect: Holly Hopper) *Talk to Holly Hopper about her presence on the Crime Scene. (Prerequisite: Sunglasses restored; Victim identified: Felicia Steppingstone; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Theater Entrance) *Investigate Theater Entrance. (Prerequisite: Holly interrogated; Clues: CD, Refreshment Box) *Examine CD. (Result: CD Text) *Analyze CD Text. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Reggie Perez) *Ask Reggie Perez about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: CD Text analyzed) *Examine Refreshment Box. (Result: Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Abbi Absinthe) *Talk to Abbi Absinthe about her friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Woman identified to be Abbi) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks protein shakes) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to Holly Hopper about harassing the police team. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Holly drinks protein shakes and drives a convertible) *Investigate Pool Party. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Beauty Box, Faded Trophy, Victim's Phone) *Examine Beauty Box. (Result: Driver's License; New Suspect: Tucker Smalls) *Ask Tucker Smalls about his driver's license in the victim's beauty box. (Prerequisite: Driver's License found; Profile updated: Tucker drinks protein shakes) *Examine Faded Trophy. (Result: Trophy Text; New Suspect: Gary Silver) *Talk to Gary Silver about his business relationship with Felicia. (Prerequisite: Trophy Text unraveled; Profile updated: Gary drinks protein shakes) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Cell Phone. (15:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Ticket Booth) *Investigate Ticket Booth. (Prerequisite: Cell Phone analyzed; Clues: Torn Paper, Razor Blade Pack) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Poster) *Question Abbi Absinthe about no longer being best friends with the victim. (Prerequisite: Poster restored; Profile updated: Abbi drinks protein shakes and drives a convertible) *Examine Razor Blade Pack. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses teeth whitener) *Profile updated: Holly uses teeth whitener (All tasks before must be completed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Reggie Perez about being turned down by the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Reggie drinks protein shakes, drives a convertible, and uses teeth whitener) *Investigate Pool Deck. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Answering Machine, Ripped Photo) *Analyze Answering Machine. (09:00:00) *Ask Gary Silver about the victim's missed auditions. (Prerequisite: Answering Machine analyzed; Profile updated: Gary drives a convertible and uses teeth whitener) *Examine Ripped Photo. (Result: Prison Photo) *Examine Prison Photo. (Result: Angry Message) *Question Tucker Smalls about getting arrested. (Prerequisite: Angry Message unraveled; Profiles updated: Tucker drives a convertible and uses teeth whitener, Abbi uses teeth whitener) *Investigate City Viewing Point. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Bloody Razor Blade, Tote Bag; Murder Weapon registered: Razor Blade) *Examine Bloody Razor Blade. (Result: Black Fragments) *Analyze Black Fragments. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a phone earpiece) *Examine Tote Bag. (Result: Convertible Cleaner) *Analyze Convertible Cleaner. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a chihuahua) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Ivywood Confidential 1. (No stars) Ivywood Confidential 1 *Talk to Gary Silver about his project. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential) *Investigate Pool Party. (Prerequisite: Gary interrogated; Clue: Tablet) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00) *Talk to Gary Silver about his TV Show. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Theater Entrance. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential; Clue: Lipstick) *Examine Lipstick. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Question Abbi Absinthe about the theft at the theater. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Investigate Ticket Booth. (All tasks before must be completed; Clue: Film Roll Box) *Examine Film Roll Box. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (06:00:00) *Quiz Reggie Perez about the theft. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Have Russell apologize to Abbi Absinthe. (Prerequisite: Reggie interrogated; Reward: MALE Prince Costume, FEMALE Princess Dress) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a reference to the American television soap opera The Young and the Restless. *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which more than one suspect gets arrested. *The Ivywood sign is a parody of the Hollywood sign. *During Felicia's autopsy result, Roxie tries to conciliate a discontented Frank by utilizing the popular tagline "Why so serious?"—which originated in the 2008 superhero film The Dark Knight. *Felicia got famous after winning a reality show called Pretty Simple Life, an obvious reference to Pretty Simple. *Gary Silver says that he has an idea for a new series he would like to name Criminal Space, in which "investigators solve murders", a nod to the game itself. *"TrendVid", a video-sharing website which is mentioned various times in the case, is most likely a parody of YouTube. **TrendVid is first mentioned during the events of Death on Wheels, the second case of Pacific Bay. *In the "Ivywood Sign" crime scene, the Eye of Providence and Michelangelo's David can be seen. *In the "City Viewing Point" crime scene, a parked Ferrari 458 Italia can be seen near the Ivywood sign. *A bobblehead of Marilyn Monroe can be seen in the "Ticket Booth" crime scene. *In the crime scene "Theater Entrance", a sign reading "Iverly Hills" can be seen. This is a parody of Beverly Hills. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Ivywood Hills